Beautifully Broken
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: Porque para Sting Eucliffe, su equipo compuesto por solo ellos tres, era idéntico al equipo siete del anime Naruto .:OT3:.


Estoy con un ataque de angustia y no puedo evitar escribir, así que perdonen si escribo cosas sin sentido xD

Espero y les guste:D

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Sting Eucliffe/Yukino Aguria/Rogue Cheney

**Genero: **Angst/Friendship

**Palabras:** 714

.

.

.

**B**eautifully Broken.

Porque para Sting, él, su mejor amigo Rogue y aquella maga llamada Yukino Aguria, eran iguales a aquellos personajes del famoso anime Naruto.

¿Cómo iba la historia?, ¡Oh sí!

El joven rubio, con ideales para convertirse en un líder a seguir muy a pesar de su solitaria infancia, era como él, Sting Eucliffe. Luego estaba el de cabellos azabaches. Adorado por las mujeres pero sin tiempo para pensar en ellas. Un emo incomprendido, tal y como Rogue Cheney.

Y la de cabellos color rosa, que eran muy diferentes a los plateados que su amiga Aguria portaba, pero que si pensabas mejor, ambas mujercitas poseían la inteligencia y sensatez del grupo.

Para Sting Eucliffe, su equipo compuesto por solo ellos tres, era idéntico al equipo siete de aquel anime.

—Sting-sama apure más el paso—le regañó la chica haciendo un mohín.

Tal como una chica de ojos jade, siempre regaña al protagonista de ojos azules.

—Yukino, quédate atrás. Sting y yo nos encargamos.

Dijo Rogue, tal y como un cierto portador del Sharingan siempre decía.

Sting por eso, pensaba firmemente, que ellos eran idénticos al equipo siete.

— ¿Por qué piensa eso Sting-sama? —pregunta Yukino confundida cuando, el trío se había detenido a comer un refrigerio.

—Seguramente es una estupidez como siempre—se apresura a concluir el dragon slayer de las sombras, a lo que Sting, rápidamente niega en la cabeza.

—Nada de eso. Lo que sucede Yukino, es que nosotros somos como ellos, ¿Acaso no lo ven?

Sus amigos, no dijeron nada.

—Yo, soy como Naruto Uzumaki, cabeza hueca, de gran corazón, y eternamente enamorado de su mejor amiga.

La Aguria desvió la mirada y Sting, hizo un gesto de dolor en la mirada, aunque rápidamente lo recompuso con una sonrisa.

—Yukino es como Sakura Haruno. Buena persona, siempre regañándome cuando hago algo mal, muy inteligente, y enamorada de un chico que sabe, no podrá corresponderle.

Ahora, fue el turno de Rogue de mirar hacia otro lado menos, al de donde estaba su amiga de cabellos cortos.

—Ni que decir de Rogue—de pronto, su sonrisa cayó—Cómo Sasuke Uchiha, quien tiene algunas veces una faceta incomprensible y que además, en el futuro, querrá matarnos a todos.

Tanto Yukino como Rogue, miraron como Sting miraba solo hacia el suelo. Cómo si las palabras que había dicho, las llevaba en su cabeza durante mucho tiempo. Y de ser así, y si sus palabras eran correctas, ¿Sería acaso que ellos, terminarían como aquellos personajes?

Yukino como Sakura, sin nunca dejar de amar al chico que le rompió el corazón, y buscó refugio en su mejor amigo, disfrazando la necesidad y miedo a la soledad en amor.

Rogue como Sasuke, con sed de venganza porque en algún futuro Frosh moriría. Sin alguna necesidad alguna de amar. Dispuesto, a destruir a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

Y Sting como Naruto, sin dejar de luchar por sus sueños a cumplir. Enamorado perdidamente de su mejor amiga y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por verla sonreír, y también, capaz de enfrentarse hasta la muerte con su mejor amigo.

—Está oscureciendo…—murmuró el rubio mirando el cielo.

—Así es Sting, y las primeras estrellas ya están saliendo.

El equipo Sabertooth, sintió la angustia, el terror en sus corazones.

—Sting-sama, Rogue-sama, ¡Es una estrella fugaz! —Chilló Yukino—Hay que pedir un deseo.

Angustia. Terror. Horror.

Eso, era lo que ahora mismo esos tres magos con los ojos cerrados, pidiendo un deseo a la estrella fugaz estaban sintiendo.

¿Sería acaso posible que ellos terminasen de aquella manera?

Yukino sin poder olvidar a Rogue, aprovechándose de los sentimientos de Sting hacia ella.

Sting sin dejar de amar a Yukino, haciendo de todo para hacerla sonreír incluso si eso, aplastaba sus mismas ilusiones.

Rogue sin poder evitar la sensación de venganza y las ganas de ver correr lagos y ríos de sangre.

Hechos pedazos. Destrozados. Heridos.

—Listo—murmuró la chica— ¿Pidieron su deseo?

—Lo hice.

—Yo también.

Respondieron, mientras que miraron la luna, volvían a repetir en sus mentes, aquel mismo deseo.

_"Yo Sting deseo…"_

_"Qué Sting-sama, Rogue-sama y yo…"_

_"No terminemos como el equipo siete por favor"_

Deseando, que no terminaran destruidos y rotos. Que sus lazos, fueran lo bastante fuertes como para no caer en aquel abismo al igual que el equipo siete.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

¿Merezco algún review? Es que enserio, no pude evitar escribir algo así sobre estos tres, mi OT3

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
